Crazy Love 2
by nabolo1288
Summary: chapter 2 updated!


Crazy Love

Author : Nabolo1707

Main Cast : LuFany (Luhan/Tiffany), SuYeon (Suho/Taeyeon), XiuYeon (Xiumin/Hyoyeon), HunSeo (Sehun/Seohyun), TaoZy (Tao/Suzy as pemain tambahan), SooYeol (Sooyoung/Chanyeol, KrisSica (Kris/Jessica), YoonKai (Yoona/Kai)

Length : Chapter 2 of ?

Summary : Perjodohan antara anak-anak keluarga Kim dan anak-anak keluarga Cho yang sangat rumit.

Desclaimer : Exo milik tuhan, SNSD milik tuhan, Suzy milik tuhan tapi FF ini milik saya~ hohoho

Genre : Romance, Humor, Family etc.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ

RCL PLEASE~

Check it out! ^^

_Acara pun di mulai dan tamu undangan mulai memenuhi gedung pernikahan Taeyeon/Suho juga Jessica/Kris. Namun ada suatu hal yang mengejutkan. Seseorang yang mereka benci datang ke acara pernikahan tersebut tanpa di undang..._

_Siapa dia?_

Orang yang tidak pernah membuat anak-anak keluarga Kim merasa senang atau pun bahagia. Mereka merasa tersiksa dan frustasi jika orang-orang ini datang ke dalam kehidupan mereka. Orang itu bernama Kim Kyuhyun dan 9 saudara nya yang lain bernama Kim Donghae, Kim Eunhyuk, Kim Hyun Joong, Kim Jung Min, Kim Hyung Joon, Kim Jungkook, Kim Taehyung, Kim Hoseok dan Kim Siwon. Mungkin seharus nya adalah 'orang-orang' bukan 'seseorang' tapi karena mereka selalu bekerja sama, mereka selalu di hitung satu oleh anak keluarga Kim. Mereka ber-4 adalah kakak dan adik sepupu Taeyeon juga adik-adik nya. Mereka berasal dari keluarga sang umma yang memang bermarga Kim, mereka adalah anak dari adik umma nya.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon anak dari Kim Sunye yang memang anak ke-2 di keluarga Kim, sedangkan Eunhyuk dan Donghae adalah anak dari Kim Hana yang urutan ke-3 di keluarga Kim. Gyuri adalah anak pertama dan ia mempunyai 4 adik, Kim Sunye, Kim Hana, Kim Hyera dan terakhir adalah Kim Seoyung. Kim Hyera sudah di karunia 3 anak laki-laki bernama Kim Hyun Joong, Kim Jung Min dan Kim Hyung Joon.

Kim Seoyung di karuniai 3 anak laki-laki juga bernama Kim Jungkook, Kim Taehyung (V) dan Kim Ho Seok (J-hope). Yang pertama menyadari kedatangan 10 pria tampan itu adalah Sooyoung dan Hyoyeon karena mereka sedang berdiri di dekat pintu masuk, untung nya ke-10 sepupu nya juga 4 bibi nya tidak menyadari keberadaan mereka di sana.

Tiffany dan Yoona sedang duduk di salah satu meja khusus untuk keluarga Kim bersama ke-6 anak keluarga Cho dan mereka tengah berbincang kecil. Pembicaraan Tiffany terpotong karena tiba-tiba ponsel nya berbunyi. "_Untuk apa Hyo unnie menelepon?" _pikir nya.

" Yeoboseyo? "

" _Fany-ah! Ini bencana Fany-ah... INI BENCANA! " _

" Bencana? Bencana apa? "

" _10 setan keluarga Kim datang ke acara ini bersama Sunye imo, Hana imo, Hyeran imo dan Seoyung imo! Aish! Aku yakin mereka pasti akan tinggal di pulau ini untuk beberapa hari dan pasti di hotel yang sama dengan kita, aku harap besok mereka pulang dan pada saat aku bangun, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan mereka di area keluarga Kim... aku sangat berharap akan hal itu, " _

" MWO!? " Tiffany sedikit berteriak dan membuat 7 orang di dekat nya menatap nya bingung. Lalu Tiffany tersenyum kikuk dan meminta maaf setelah hal memalukan yang ia lakukan tadi. "Bagaimana bisa mereka datang!? Bukan nya mereka sekolah!? " Tiffany sedikit berbisik dan menunduk menahan rasa kesal dan amarah nya.

" _Kim Mi-Young... kau dan Jessica pernah bersekolah di Amerika. Bukan nya weekend mereka telat 1 bulan dengan sekolah yang ada di Korea? Kita baru saja menghabiskan liburan kita bulan lalu... berarti sekarang giliran mereka yang berlibur bodoh, "_

" Ah... iya benar, aku lupa. Oh oh oh... kalau mereka libur 1 bulan, tidak mungkin besok mereka akan langsung pulang ke Amerika Kim Hyoyeon. Ada kemungkinan juga mereka akan menghabiskan liburan nya di pulau ini... 1 bulan bersama mereka. Great, " Tiffany mulai memijat jidat nya karena frustasi. _" Akan kah tuhan mengabulkan permintaan ku? Aku masih polos, suci dan menggemaskan. Pasti tuhan mendengar doa ku... iya kan Tiffany? "_

"Cuih! Polos? Suci? Menggemaskan!? Ya jidat mu menggemaskan unnie! Sampai-sampai aku ingin menjitak nya sekarang! " Tiffany mulai menggerutu dengan kesal dan dalam volume suara yang bisa di bilang pelan.

" _Kau tak sopan Mi-Young! Oh ya... beri tahu Yoona, Seohyun dan Suzy tentang hal ini. Dan kau harus tau, sekarang Eunhyuk dan Donghae sedang menaiki panggung. Seperti nya mereka akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu, "_ Mendengar perkataan Hyoyeon, Tiffany langsung menoleh ke arah panggung dan benar saja. Eunhyuk dan Donghae tengah bersiap-siap akan menyanyi.

" Bagus, aku akan mati sekarang. Baiklah nanti aku telepon lagi, annyeong! " Tiffany langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon nya dan membisikan sesuatu ke telinga Yoona. Yoona terkejut dan menoleh ke arah panggung, dia menutup mulut nya karena terkejut lalu menunjukan ekspresi wajah yang cemas dan frustasi. " Lebih baik kita pindah ke meja yang ada di taman belakang. Di sana sepi dan udara nya pasti segar, lagi pula di sini sangat ramai. Aku kurang nyaman dengan tempat ramai, ayo kita pindah! " Yoona menyaran kan akhir nya mereka pindah ke meja taman belakang.

Di sana memang sepi dan udara nya segar, tapi Tiffany menyadari sesuatu saat ia sudah duduk di kursi meja makan taman tersebut. Tak jauh dari keberadaan mereka, 8 sepupu nya sedang berbincang di salah satu meja yang bentuk nya sama seperti mereka. " Na, cham... " Tiffany mengeluh pelan tapi dapat di dengar oleh semua nya. " Ada masalah Fany-ssi? " Chanyeol bertanya dengan hati-hati. " Ne? Anio... aku tidak apa-apa, haha aku hanya... hanya... ah! Melupakan sesuatu di dalam! Yoona, bisa kah kau temani aku ke dalam? Ada barang yang tertinggal di meja tadi, " Tiffany mengedipkan mata nya berkali-kali dan itu kode untuk Yoona agar ikut dengan nya ke dalam.

" Ah... ne... ayo, aku juga ingin mengambil minum, " Yoona ikut berbohong lalu pergi bersama Tiffany ke dalam gedung. Tiffany membawa Yoona ke toilet dan ia mulai bercerita, " Tadi... aku melihat 8 siluman itu duduk tak jauh dari meja kita. Aku takut mereka menyadari keberadaan kita maka dari itu aku pura-pura ingin mengambil barang yang tertinggal, padahal aku sedang berpikir bagaimana cara nya agar kita tidak di kenali dan mulai berpikir di mana tempat yang aman dari 10 makhluk itu, " Tiffany menjelaskan. Yoona juga ikut berpikir, tak lama kemudian dia mempunyai ide.

" Oh! Aku tau! Kan 10 menit lagi kita mengganti pakaian kita dengan gaun hitam itu, kita ganti model rambut dan pakai topeng saja! " Yoona menyaran kan namun ia mendapat respon jitakan dari Tiffany. " YA! Apa kau gila!? Hanya kita berdua yang mengenakan topeng nanti, apa kau mau di sebut orang aneh oleh para tamu dan juga anak-anak keluarga Cho!? Bahkan umma, appa dan saudara kita yang lain pun pasti menatap kita aneh Kim Yoona! " Tiffany memarahi Yoona. " Aish! Lalu... apa yang harus kita lakukan!? " Yoona menjawab kesal.

" Ah... kalo tempat aman, aku tau dimana. Selagi acara berlangsung, pantai kan di tutup, kita bisa duduk di sana tanpa ada orang di sekeliling nya. Otte? " Yoona memberi saran sambil menaik turun kan alis nya. " Kau benar. Pantai adalah satu-satu nya tempat yang di tutup dan tidak ada pengunjung di sana... baiklah pantai adalah harapan terakhir kita untuk sekarang. Untuk penyamaran... seperti nya kita tidak usah menyamar. Biarkan saja mereka mengetahui kita dan semoga itu akan menjadi solusi terbaik untuk saat ini, aku berharap keputusan yang aku ambil tidak akan berubah menjadi sebuah bencana... " Tiffany pasrah.

-SKIP-

Acara selesai. Anak-anak keluarga Cho, anak-anak keluarga Kim dan juga ke-4 adik-adik Gyuri beserta ke-10 pria tampan sedang berbincang di sebuah meja besar. Mereka saling melepas rasa rinduk dan saling berkenalan satu sama lain dengan anak keluarga Cho.

" Oh iya! Apa kau tau Seohyun? " Seoyung berbicara kepada Seohyun yang menatap nya bingung. " Tau apa imo? " Seohyun balik bertanya. " Ke-10 saudara mu ini... akan pindah sekolah ke Korea dan mereka di pindah kan ke sekolah yang sama dengan kalian! semoga kalian semakin dekat ya dan imo yakin kalian bisa akur. Bahkan mereka bisa sering bersama dengan anak-anak keluarga Cho! Betul begitu Kyulim-ssi? " Seoyung tertawa setelah itu bersama yang lain kecuali Tiffany, Seohyun, Suzy dan Yoona. " Mati kita... " Suzy bergumam kecil.

" Ya sudah! Ayo kita ke hotel, aku yakin kalian pasti sangat kelelahan. Untuk Taeyeon, Jessica, Suho dan Kris, kalian akan tidur di kamar 9204 dan 9206, lantai 9. Umma sengaja menyediakan kamar untuk kalian di lantai paling atas karena umma yakin kalian pasti 'berisik' nanti malam... hahahaha... semoga malam ini menjadi malam pertama yang tak terlupakan untuk kalian yah! " Mendengar penuturan Gyuri, wajah Taeyeon dan Jessica memerah karena malu lalu mereka menyembunyikan wajah mereka di dada Kris dan Suho sedangkan yang lain tertawa.

Saat yang lain berjalan melewati 2 pasangan pengantin baru, berbeda dengan Tiffany, Yoona, Sooyoung dan Hyoyeon.

" Bekerja keras untuk malam ini dan malam lain nya! " –Hyoyeon.

" Jangan terlalu keras ya oppa... tahan nafsu mu hahaha! " –Sooyoung.

" Ingat keadaan dan jalan dengan benar. Sebisa mungkin harus berjalan secara norma! Arra!? " –Yoona.

" Buat lah sebanyak mungkin! Hwaiting! " –Tiffany.

" Aish! Sudah sana! " Jessica menendang bokong Tiffany karena Tiffany adalah tamu terakhir yang akan keluar dari gedung lagi pula jarak tubuh nya dan tubuh Tiffany tidak jauh jadi ia bisa menggapai bokong Tiffany dengan kaki nya. " APPO! " Tiffany memegang bokong nya sambil meringis. Bayangkan saja, di tendang dengan keras juga high-heels yang menjadi pelengkap nya. " Setidak nya kau harus ingat kalau kau mengenakan heels unnie! " Tiffany menggerutu lalu berjalan di bantu Yoona sedangkan ke-4 pengantin baru itu hanya tertawa.

" Ayo kita istirahat... aku sangaaaat lelah, " Taeyeon sedikit menggeliat di dalam pelukan Suho. " Hey... kau tidak boleh istirahat sebelum membuat suami mu terbang ke surga malam ini~ " Suho mulai menggoda istri nya yang hanya bisa menahan senyum malu lalu menyerukan kepala nya ke dalam pelukan Suho untuk menyembunyikan wajah merah nya. " Ayo Jessie! Siap-siap ku'kawin'i malam ini yeobo~ " Kris juga menggoda Jessica yang melakukan hal yang sama dengan Taeyeon.

Ke-esokan hari nya...

Pada pukul 10 pagi...

" Hoaaaam~ aarrgh... " Taeyeon menggeliat dan meringis kecil sambil memegangi bokong nya lalu dengan perlahan ia mengubah posisi nya menjadi duduk. Taeyeon membuka mata nya dan dengan hati-hati ia menundukan kepala nya sambil mengangkat bed cover putih yang menutuoi tubuh... ekhem naked nya.

" Ha! " Taeyeon terperangah kaget dan kembali menutup tubuh nya dengan bed cover. Wajah nya memerah malu, ia menatap wajah angel suami nya yang masih terlelap dan... tidak mengenakan pakaian sehelai pun. Taeyeon tersenyum lembut lalu mengelus rambut Suho dengan kasih sayang, ia menepuk-nepuk ringan punggung suami nya yang membuat Suho makin terlelap dengan sentuhan lembut nya. Taeyeon bangkit dari kasur nya dengan perlahan lalu pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

-SKIP-

" Hoaaaam~ " Suho menggeliat saat terbangun dari tidur nya. Ia menghela nafas nya dan mulai membuka mata nya dengan perlahan saat ia merasa silau karena sinar matahari yang menerpa wajah nya sekarang. Suho meraba-raba tempat tidur nya yang tadi di tempati oleh Taeyeon. Suho langsung bangkit dari tidur nya menjadi duduk saat menyadari tidak ada Taeyeon di sisi nya sekarang. " Kemana dia? " Suho bertanya kepada diri nya sendiri lalu ia bangkit untuk mandi.

Cklek

Beberapa menit kemudian, Suho keluar dari kamar sambil mengeringkan rambut nya yang basah. Ia terpaku pada seorang wanita yang tengah membelakangi nya dan fokus memasak di dapur. Suho tersenyum dan berjalan menuju sang istri yang tengah berkutat dengan bahan-bahan masakan setelah menaruh handuk nya ke senderan sofa.

**Grep**

" Omo! " Taeyeon menjatuhkan jeruk nipis yang berada di tangan nya karena terkejut dengan yang Suho lakukan. Suho memeluk erat istri nya dari belakang dan membuat Taeyeon terkejut. " Ya! Kau membuat ku terkejut Suho! " Taeyeon protes kepada Suho yang hanya tertawa kecil dan menyerukan wajah nya ke leher Taeyeon. Suho mengecupi leher Taeyeon dan membuat wanita di pelukan nya menggeliat kegelian. " Hey hey hey... hentikan. Sebaik nya kau duduk di sofa, bersantai sambil menonton TV dan akan ku panggil jika sarapan nya sudah siap, arra? " Taeyeon menghentikan sejenak acara masak memasak nya dan membujuk Suho untuk pergi dari dapur dan berhenti mengganggu nya. " Ani, aku tidak mau, " Suho menolak dan mempoutkan bibir nya sembari menaruh dagu nya di pundak Taeyeon.

Taeyeon membalikan tubuh nya dan menangkup pipi Suho dengan kedua tangan mungil nya. " Dengarkan aku Kim Joonmyeon, aku Kim Taeyeon yang status nya adalah ISTRI mu, membutuhkan waktu sendiri untuk memasak tanpa ada gangguan apa pun. Aku ingin memberikan masakan pertama ku ini kepada mu dengan hasil yang memuaskan agar kau bisa menikmati nya nanti. Aku tidak mau membuat kita muntah-muntah tidak jelas dan membuat kenangan buruk di pagi hari pertama kita karena masakan ku hancur karena ulah mu, jadi... menurut pada ku dan duduk yang manis di sana. Arrasseo? " Taeyeon mencubit hidung Suho yang mengangguk imut.

" Tapi kau belum memberikan ku morning kiss~ " Suho menghentakan kaki nya seperti anak kecil sambil memajukan bibir bawah nya dan merengek. Taeyeon tertawa melihat tingkah Suho yang menggemaskan lalu Taeyeon menyuruh Suho untuk duduk di kursi meja makan. " Tutup mata mu, " Taeyeon memberi perintah dan Suho menurut. Taeyeon duduk di pangkuan Suho, memeluk leher Suho dengan tangan kiri nya dan menarik wajah Suho dengan tangan kanan nya.

**Chu~**

Taeyeon mengecup bibir Suho dan Suho tersenyum penuh arti saat merasakan benda kenyal menyentuh bibir nya. Suho memeluk pinggang Taeyeon dan merapatkan tubuh mereka sambil menghisap bibir Taeyeon dengan lembut. Taeyeon yang tahu bahwa Suho mengingkan lebih langsung menarik lidah Suho dan menggigit nya dengan keras. " Aww! " Suho melepaskan pagutan nya dan mengerang sakit sambil menjulurkan lidah nya.

" Kau mengambil kesempatan! Sudah cepat duduk sana! " Taeyeon bangkit dari duduk nya dan kembali meneruskan masakan nya yang sempat tertunda. " Ya! Kau harus bertanggung jawab dulu! " Suho berjalan menuju sofa di ruang TV sambil mempoutkan bibir nya.

Tak lama kemudian, Taeyeon menyelesaikan semua masakan nya. Ia tersenyum melihat hasil masakan nya yang bisa di bilang banyak dan beraneka ragam. Taeyeon menengok ke belakang dan melihat Suho masih fokus menatap layar televisi, ia tersenyum jahil.

Taeyeon berjalan secara diam-diam untuk mengejutkan Suho dari belakang. Tanpa di ketahui, Suho juga sudah tahu bahwa Taeyeon akan mengejutkan nya dari belakang jadi ia membalikan tubuh nya dengan cepat pada saat Taeyeon berdiri untuk menepuk pundak nya, alhasil Taeyeon lah yang terkejut. " AAAH! " Taeyeon berteriak kaget saat Suho membalikan tubuh nya. Suho tertawa terbahak-bahak bahkan ia terjungkal ke lantai dari atas sofa. Taeyeon hanya mempoutkan bibir nya lalu mendudukan diri nya di lantai, di sebelah Suho yang masih setia menertawai nya. Suho mulai berhenti tertawa lalu mencoba mengatur nafas nya yang tersenga-sengal.

"Sudah puas tertawa nya, eoh? " Taeyeon bertanya kesal. Suho melirik ke arah sang istri lalu bangkit dari posisi tidur nya menjadi duduk. Ia tersenyum lembut sambil menatap Taeyeon yang menunduk dan memainkan ujung bantal sofa yang ada di pangkuan nya. Suho mengubah posisi duduk nya dan duduk menghadap Taeyeon.

**Tuk! **

" Aww! " Taeyeon meringis sakit lalu mengelus kepala nya yang sakit –karena di jitak sang suami- sambil menatap Suho yang tersenyum lebar. " Kenapa kau menjitak ku!? " Taeyeon protes. " Kau tau, jika kau marah seperti ini... kau malah terlihat lebih cantik dan menggairahkan~ " Suho berbisik di telinga Taeyeon dan Taeyeon mendorong wajah Suho agar menjauh. " Iiih! Menjauh! " Taeyeon menatap Suho dengan kesal. " Ayo kita sarapan! Nanti makanan nya dingin dan tidak enak! " Taeyeon mengajak Suho dengan nada kesal dan beranjak menuju dapur. Suho menahan nya lalu berkata "Mianhae... " Taeyeon tidak mendengar kan nya lalu mulai berusaha untuk melepaskan genggaman Suho pada pergelangan tangan nya. Suho menarik Taeyeon dalam sekali hentak dan...

**Greb**

Suho memeluk pinggang Taeyeon dengan kedua tangan nya sedangkan kedua tangan Taeyeon menumpu pada dada bidang Suho. Mereka saling bertatapan dan Suho menaik turun kan alis nya berkali-kali sambil tersenyum menggoda kepada Taeyeon yang sekarang wajah nya memerah. "Tadi malam adalah malam yang paling indah dan saaaaangat luar biasa! Gomawo... " Suho mendekatkan wajah nya ke wajah Taeyeon lalu mereka berciuman dengan lembut. Suho sangat menikmati bibir Taeyeon yang menurut nya sangat manis, lembut, kenyal dan bisa membuat nya kecanduan melebihi narkotika. Mereka melepas tautan bibir nya dan tersenyum satu sama lain.

" Cheonma... " Taeyeon menjawab sambil memeluk tubuh Suho dengan nyaman. Suho membalas pelukan Taeyeon dan mencium kepala sang istri dengan penuh cinta. " Ayo kita sarapan... aku sudah tidak sabar ingin mencicipi masakan pertama istri ku tercinta~ " Suho mengusak rambut Taeyeon dan tertawa bersama.

Pagi yang manis dan berkenang...

-SKIP-

Jessica dan Kris belum bangun dari tidur nya walaupun waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 12 siang. Mereka memang kelelahan dengan acara pernikahan nya kemarin dan mereka juga sudah pasti 'kelelahan' dengan apa yang mereka lakukan di malam pertama #oke... oke... imagine sebentar. Di sisi lain, Taeyeon/Suho, Tiffany, Yoona, Luhan dan Kai sudah siap dengan pakaian jalan-jalan nya karena mereka akan pergi berjalan-jalan (bahasa nya acak-acakan gini -_- bae ah).

" Fany-ah, Yoongie... bisa kah kalian cek ke kamar Sica dan Kris? Sudah siang begini tapi mereka belum ada kabar, jika mereka belum bangun, bangunkan saja... " Taeyeon memberi perintah dengan lembut dan sebenar nya ia belum menuntaskan kalimat nya. " Arrasseo unnie! " Tiffany dan Yoona menjawab antusias namun Taeyeon berteriak. " TAPI! " Taeyeon membentak adik-adik nya yang selalu bertindak sebelum perintah yang berikan itu jelas, " Ingat... jangan masuk se-enak nya, ketuk dulu pintu nya, usahakan kalian menunggu sampai Kris atau Sica membuka nya dari dalam, jangan pernah membuat masalah dengan mereka, jika kalian di perbolehkan masuk... JANGAN PERNAH MASUK KE KAMAR TIDUR MEREKA TANPA IZIN. Camkan itu! Awas kalau kalian melanggar! " Taeyeon melanjutkan perintah nya dan menekan kan beberapa kata di kalimat yang ia sebut kan.

" Ne unnie! Algaesseumnida! " Yoona dan Tiffany memberi hormat layak nya seorang tentara lalu mereka berlari menuju lift hotel. Suho, Luhan dan Kai hanya bisa tertawa melihat kelakuan 2 perempuan unik itu sedangkan Taeyeon hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala nya pelan melihat tingkah adik nya yang selalu aneh dan beda dari yang lain.

-SKIP-

" 9194... 9198... Ish! Mana kamar nya! " Tiffany mulai merasa kesal dan jenuh karena tidak menemukan kamar Sica/Kris yang padahal terletak di ujung lorong, 9026. " YA! Kau mencari apa!? " Yoona bertanya dari kejauhan. " Aku mencari dalaman ku! Tentu saja aku mencari kamar love bird kita yang baru saja menikah tadi malam! Kau pikir aku mencari apa lagi!? Kotoran semut? Yang benar saja! " Tiffany menggerutu. Yoona berjalan malas ke arah Tiffany yang masih sibuk mencari nomor kamar yang mereka tuju. Tiffany menatap Yoona tajam saat Yoona menatap nya dengan tatapan malas, " Apa!? " Tiffany bertanya ketus. " Hey... calm down sis... dasar singa jantan! " Yoona mengejek, " Aku perempuan KIM YOONA! Aku PE-REM-PU-AN, " Yoona sudah sakit kepala dengan ocehan-ocehan yang keluar dari mulut saudara nya itu akhir nya dia memegang kepala Tiffany dengan kedua tangan nya lalu mengarahkan kepala saudara nya itu ke arah kamar yang mereka tuju.

Tiffany tersenyum lebar lalu menatap Yoona dengan senyum bodoh nya. "Maaf kan aku aligator... ku kira kau sama bodoh nya dengan ku jadi kita akan sama-sama kesulitan untuk menemukan kamar love bird kerbau cutie pie kita, hehehe " Tiffany menggigit telunjuk nya sambil nyengir ke arah Yoona yang hanya memasang wajah kesal. " Otak kita tidak berbeda jauh, kita sama-sama bodoh. Tapi karena aku lebih pandai dan lebih rajin dari pada dirimu jadi bisa di bilang... yaa... otak ku 1% lebih pintar dari mu jadi wajar saja kalau aku lebih tanggap, " Yoona membuat Tiffany melepas sandal yang ia pakai sekarang dan sudah siap melempar nya tepat di wajah Yoona. " Teruskan kalimat mu Kim Yoona... aku siap mendengarkan dan siap memberi mu door-prize sebagai bonus, " Tiffany sudah berapi-api sedangkan Yoona hanya tersenyum kaku dan berlari ke arah kamar Sica/Kris. " YA! JANGAN KABUR KAU! " Tiffany mengikuti nya.

-SKIP-

Jessica, Kris, Tiffany dan Yoona sedang berjalan di lorong hotel menuju lift untuk menyusul Taeyeon dan yang lain nya, mereka menunggu di lobby hotel. Selama berjalan, Jessica terus saja mengomel sedangkan Kris hanya tertawa melihat Tiffany dan Yoona yang terlihat pusing dengan omelan sang kakak. " Aigoo... unnie ku yang cantik, baik hati, tidak sombong dan rajin menabung, kami hanya menjalankan tugas dari nyonya besar Kim untuk membangunkan mu juga suami mu! " Yoona mencoba menenangkan unnie nya yang terus saja mengomel. " Tapi kan kalian tau kalau kami sangat kelelahan! Acara kemarin sangat menguras tenaga dan kami baru saja tidur 2 jam yang lalu! " Jessica mengomel kembali. Ternyata, alasan mengapa Jessica marah-marah karena dia masih mengantuk, merasa lelah dan malah terganggu oleh kedua adik nya. " Wait... kau bilang... kalian baru tidur 2 jam? Bukan kah acara tadi malam berakhir pukul 10? " Tiffany bertanya dengan wajah tanpa dosa nya.

Seketika Jessica dan Kris menjadi gugup. Mereka mencoba untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan nya namun terlambat, Tiffany dan Yoona sudah tersenyum menggoda dan menaik turun kan alis mereka berkali-kali. " Pantas saja Sica unnie kelelahan... " Yoona mengomentari sambil mengulum senyuman nya. " Aku sangat yakin 'acara' tadi malam menguras tenaga mereka! Lihat saja unnie tercinta kita... wajah nya terlihat kelelahan, bahkan jalan pun tidak bisa dengan benar, ckckck " Tiffany meniru cara jalan Jessica yang 'aneh' lalu tertawa puas sambil berlari bersama Yoona. " YA! " Jessica sudah berencana akan mengejar mereka tetapi rasa sakit di bagian bawah nya membuat ia mengurungkan sang niat dan lebih mementingkan diri nya terlebih dahulu. " Aww... " Kris memeluk Jessica dan membantu Jessica berjalan, " Sudah... biarkan saja. Tak lama lagi mereka juga akan mengalami hal yang sama dengan mu, kau bisa mengejek mereka sepuas nya nanti. Hahahaha... " Kris menghibur Jessica yang ikut tertawa. " Kau benar... aku akan membalas perbuatan mereka nanti! " Jessica terlihat sangat kesal namun ia tertawa kembali saat Kris menghibur nya.

-SKIP-

Keluarga Kim sudah membeli rumah baru jadi sekarang tinggal pasangan pengantin baru saja yang tidur di hotel.

Suho dan Kris mempunyai tugas kantor yang mengharuskan nya pergi ke luar kota. Taeyeon dan Jessica merasa sedih dan kesepian saat mengetahui bahwa mereka akan di tinggal oleh para suami selama 1 minggu lama nya.

" Kau yakin tidak bisa di undur? " Taeyeon bertanya sambil memasangkan dasi ke kerah kemeja yang Suho pakai. " Tidak bisa yeobo... saham yang satu ini mengharuskan kita untuk pergi ke Incheon dan di sana kita harus mempromosikan perusahaan selama 1 minggu, " Suho menjelaskan lagi kepada Taeyeon yang hanya bisa mempoutkan bibir nya sambil terus memasangkan dasi. " Aku janji, aku akan pulang secepatnya jika bisa, " Suho tersenyum pada Taeyeon yang menatap nya sendu. Taeyeon memeluk Suho dengan manja, sang suami hanya bisa tersenyum dan membalas pelukan istri nya. " Tapi aku kan kesepian~ " Taeyeon merengek, " Jessica kan menemani mu di sini sayang... kalau kau mau, kau bisa menginap di rumah umma dan appa lalu kau bermain bersama Tiffany dan yang lain di sana, " Suho memberi saran namun Taeyeon menggelengkan kepala nya.

" Aku tidak mau ke sana... aku mau kau yang di sini~ " Taeyeon kembali merengek dan mengeratkan pelukan nya. Suho merasa heran dengan sikap Taeyeon yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi sangaaaaaaat manja. " Hey hey hey... dengarkan aku, " Suho melepaskan pelukan Taeyeon dengan sedikit susah payah karena Taeyeon tidak mau melepaskan nya. " Kim Taeyeon malaikat ku yang cantik... aku pergi ke Incheon untuk menanam saham di sebuah perusahaan Prancis yang sangat sukses, aku ingin membantu keluarga Kim dan keluarga Cho. Siapa tau kalau kita bisa menjadi bekerja sama atau bahkan menjadi kerabat perusahaan tersebut, kita bisa mendapatkan untung yang banyak. Jadi nanti... aku bisa membiayai hidup kita dan membelikan barang-barang lucu untuk aegya nanti, arrasseo? Jangan sedih~ " Suho memeluk Taeyeon dengan gemas.

" Tapi cepat pulang~ Aku kesepian... " Taeyeon kembali merengek di dalam pelukan Suho. " Ne ne... aku berjanji untuk pulang cepat, " Suho menautkan kelingking nya ke kelingking Taeyeon. Lalu Taeyeon mengantar Suho sampai di depan hotel dan melambaikan tangan nya bersama Jessica yang tengah memeluk tengan kiri nya. " Huuuh... sedih sekali, " Jessica terlihat cemberut, Taeyeon menoleh pada nya dan Jessica juga menatap nya. Lalu dengan lemas mereka kembali masuk ke dalam hotel.

-SKIP-

Saat ini, Taeyeon tengah menonton TV di kamar hotel nya dan tak lama kemudian Jessica datang sambil membawa koper. Taeyeon menatap sang adik sambil mengunyah makanan ringan yang entah seberapa banyak karena sekarang ruang TV nya penuh dengan sampah makanan ringan. Bukan seperti Taeyeon yang biasa nya. " Kau mau kemana? " Taeyeon bertanya lalu memasukan chips ke dalam mulut nya, " Ayo kita ke rumah umma! Kita menginap di sana... aku mati kebosanan di sini, lagi pula di kamar ku tidak ada makan~ " Jessica merengek. Entah kenapa, Jessica juga merasa akhir-akhir ini nafsu makan nya naik hampir 3 kali lipat dan dia yakin berat badan nya bisa naik sampai 4 kg sekarang.

" AYO! Aku ingin mencari makan di sana, " Taeyeon langsung melesat ke kamar nya lalu keluar dengan membawa koper sama seperti Jessica. Mereka berangkat dengan sangat semangat dan jangan lupa, mereka pasti memegang camilan di tangan.

-SKIP-

" YA! " Hyoyeon berteriak lalu mengejar Xiumin yang baru saja mengambil ponsel nya. Mereka berkejaran sampai ke taman belakang bahkan mereka rela melewati Suzy dan Seohyun yang sedang menyiram taman, otomatis pasangan XiuYeon menjadi basah kuyup. Sedangkan duo troublemaker kita sedang fokus bermain basket di lapangan bersama Kai dan Luhan. " Yoona-ah! Oper ke sini! " Tiffany menaikan kedua tangan nya sambil berusaha pergi dari halangan tubuh Luhan di depan nya.

**HAP!**

Tiffany menangkap bola yang di lempar dari Yoona lalu menggiring nya ke ring basket dan...

**MASUK!**

" Yeeey! " Yoona berteriak senang lalu berlari memeluk Tiffany. " Kita menang! " Mereka berdua berteriak senang sambil berpelukan. Sedangkan Kai dan Luhan sudah kelelahan dan mereka hanya bisa pasrah.

Kai, Yoona dan Tiffany masuk ke dalam rumah untuk berteduh dari sinar matahari yang terik juga untuk berisitirahat. Sedangkan Luhan masih setia duduk di lapangan, memeluk kedua lutut nya dan menunduk sambil mengenakan head-set di kedua telinga nya. Tiffany keluar dari rumah dan memperhatikan Luhan dari kejauhan, ia tersenyum lalu menghampiri Luhan sambil membawa air dingin di dalam mangkuk, handuk kecil, payung dan sebotol air mineral dingin.

Tiffany berlutut di belakang tubuh Luhan yang tidak menyadari kedatangan nya. Ia mencelup kan handuk kecil tersebut ke dalam air dingin yang ada di mangkuk, memeras nya lalu mengelapkan nya ke rambut Luhan agar kepala Luhan kembali segar. Luhan mengangkat kepala nya saat merasakan dingin di kepala nya. Ia melihat Tiffany tengah tersenyum ke arah nya sambil terus menggosokan kepala nya dengan handuk dingin. Tiffany mengelap wajah Luhan, leher, dada, ketiak dan terakhir punggung Luhan. " Minum ini... " Tiffany membukakan tutup botol air lalu memberikan air mineral tersebut kepada Luhan. Namja itu tersenyum manis dan segera meneguk air tersebut. Tiffany hanya bisa memperhatikan wajah sang calon suami yang kelelahan dan kepanasan, ia membuka payung yang ia bawa lalu memayungi tubuh nya juga tubuh sang namja agar tidak kepanasan.

" Kau mau? " Luhan menawarkan air dingin itu kepada yeoja yang terus memeluk lengan kanan nya dan menyenderkan kepala nya dengan lembut di pundak nya. Tiffany menggeleng sambil tersenyum dan mengipasi Luhan dengan kertas yang ia bawa. Luhan tersenyum lalu mengecup kepala Tiffany cukup lama dan ia menyenderkan kepala nya di kepala Tiffany dan memejamkan mata nya.

-SKIP-

Yoona tengah merebahkan tubuh nya yang baru saja selesai mandi di atas kasur yang berukuran King-size. Ia memejamkan mata nya dan rasa kantuk mulai menyelimuti nya, tidak sampai Kai ikut merebahkan tubuh nya di atas kasur dan memeluk Yoona. Yeoja itu langsung membuka mata nya lebar-lebar dan menoleh ke kiri. " Woaa! " Yoona melepaskan tangan Kai yang melingkar di pinggang nya lalu bangkit dari posisi tidur nya. Kai hanya menatap nya malas dan mengantuk, " Ish! Berisik sekali kau! Sudah ayo tidur! " Kai menarik tangan Yoona dan dengan segera Yoona menepis nya lalu menatap nya dengan pandangan kesal. " Hey Cho Jongin, ini kamar ku dan ini kasur ku! Kenapa kau jadi tidur di sini!? Sudah tidur di kamar mu sana! " Yoona mendorong tubuh Kai namun nihil, tenaga Yoona sudah terkuras saat main basket tadi jadi menurut Kai, dorongan tangan Yoona tadi malah seperti pijatan di tubuh nya.

" Aku mau tidur di sini, " Kai menjawab singkat dan menyamankan posisi tidur nya. Yoona semakin kesal, " Ish! Masa kita tidur berdua!? " Yoona bertanya dengan nada dan tatapan horror. Kai menatap nya lalu menghela nafas pelan, ia bangkit dari posisi tidur nya dan duduk menghadap Yoona yang masih memasang wajah aneh. " Kim pabbo Yoona, " Kai menjitak Yoona lalu melanjutkan kalimat nya selgai Yoona mengelus jidat nya, "Memang nya kenapa kalau kita tidur bersama? Ini bukan pertama kali nya kan? Lagi pula aku kan calon suami mu, aku juga tidak akan macam-macam pada mu. Bukti nya? Kau tidak hamil setelah tidur dengan ku di HOTEL. Aku tidak berbuat yang tidak-tidak kan? Atau kau mau aku menyentuh mu lebih dari memeluk sekarang, eoh? Ohhh... aku tau, kau mau aku menikahi mu secepat nya maka dari itu kau mau aku menghamili mu sekarang, begitu kah? " Kai mengakhiri kalimat nya dengan pertanyaan yang membuat wajah Yoona memerah malu dan menjadi gugup. " A-ani! Tentu saja tidak! " Yoona menjawab dengan gugup. " Lalu? Kenapa kau tidak mau tidur dengan ku? " Kai bertanya dengan nada jahil nya. Yoona tergagap.

" Oooh... iya iya... aku mengerti, " Kai bangkit dari kasur dan berdiri di pingging kasur. " Kau sudah mempunyai namjachingu maka dari itu kau tidak mau tidur dengan ku kan? Arra arra... jangan lupa untuk menanyakan kabar nya sekrang ne? " Kai berjalan gontai ke arah pintu kamar Yoona namun tiba-tiba ponsel nya bergetar.

_From : Yoongie Yeobo_

_Apa kabar yeobo~ :*?_

Itu pesan dari Yoona dan membuat Kai tersenyum lebar tanpa sepengetahuan Yoona. " Aku sudah menanyakan kabar namjachingu nya tapi dia malah tidak membalas pesan ku, namjachingu maca apa itu, " Yoona terlihat kesal dan tidak mau Kai pergi. Tiba-tiba ponsel Yoona bergetar.

_From : Kamjjong Yeobo_

_Lihat ke kiri_

Yoona langsung menoleh ke kiri dan ia terkejut saat wajah Kai begitu dekat dengan wajah nya.

**CUP**

Kai mengecup bibir nya sekilas lalu menarik nya untuk tidur. Saat Kai tertidur, Yoona secara diam-diam mendekatkan tubuh nya ke tubuh Kai karena merasa kedinginan. Kai tersenyum lalu memeluk tubuh Yoona lalu kembali terlelap.

-SKIP-

Taeyeon dan Jessica sampai di rumah orang tua nya yang sekarang juga sedang di huni oleh mertua nya untuk sementara. Mereka berdua tersenyum lebar dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu rumah tercinta.

**TING TONG!**

Suara bel membuat Chanyeol yang tengah bersantai di ruang TV langsung menoleh ke arah pintu rumah, lalu ia berjalan untuk membuka kan nya.

" Ne, annyeo- " Chanyeol terkejut melihat kedua noona nya tengan tersenyum lebar dan membawa koper di sebelah nya. " Yeollie~! " Taeyeon berjinjit lalu memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat, Chanyeol hanya bisa menunduk dan membalas pelukan sang kakak. " Channie~! " Jessica juga melakukan yang sama. " Noona... senang bertemu dengan kalian! Kebetulan kita sedang berkumpul di sini, oh iya... Suho hyung dan Kris hyung mana? " Chanyeol bertanya sembari mebawakan koper Taeyeon dan Jessica dan mempersilahkan sang kakak untuk masuk. " Suho oppa dan Kris sedanga da tugas di Incheon selama 1 minggu, maka dari itu kami menginap di sini saja. Di sini lebih ramai, lebih hangat dan yang pasti lebih aman, " Taeyeon menjelaskan sambil tersenyum ke sang dongsaeng. " Oh begitu... iya noona. Memang sebaik nya kalian tidur di sini karena tidak baik jika perempuan sendirian di hotel sebesar itu, walaupun aku tau keamanan nya terjamin tapi kan tetap saja... " Chanyeol menasihati lalu Jessica dan Taeyeon tertawa kecil dan mengelus kepada Chanyeol.

" Iya Channie... terima kasih, kami juga mati kebosanan di sana dan pasti sangat kesepian tanpa hyung-hyung mu itu. Lagi pula... kami kehabisan makanan jadi kami ke sini juga ingin menghemat uang hahahaha " Jessica, Taeyeon dan Chanyeo tertawa bersama. " Ya sudah, noona ke sana saja dulu, biar aku yang mengantar koper ini ke kamar, " Chanyeol menunjuk ruang TV yang bising lalu ia menaiki tangga menuju kamar Taeyeon dan Jessica.

-SKIP-

" ANNYEONG HASEYO! " Jessica dan Taeyeon berteriak. Seketika semua orang yang sedang sibuk di ruangan itu berlari berhamburan ke arah Taeyeon dan Jessica lalu memeluk mereka dan mulai berbincang.

-SKIP- (skip aja mulu-_- males panjang-panjang #plak)

Sekitar 2 hari terakhir ini, Taeyeon dan Jessica semakin gemuk, berat badan nya naik sampai 7 kg, perut nya membuncit, mood swing nya semakin parah, keinginan yang aneh bahkan mereka sering muntah-muntah di pagi hari. "Hoeek... Hoeek... " Taeyeon dan Jessica memulai pagi hari nya dengan muntah-muntah, Tiffany dan Yoona memijat leher belakang sang kakak dan kadang menepuk-nepuk punggung nya dengan lembut. " Unnie tidak apa-apa? " Yoona bertanya khawatir sambil terus menepuk-nepuk punggung Jessica. " Unnie tidak apa-apa... " Jessica tersenyum lemah, " Sebaiknya kami mengantar kalian ke rumah sakit, unnie mau kan ke rumah sakit? " Tiffany bertanya lembut sambil membantu Taeyeon berbaring di kasur nya, begitu juga Jessica.

" Unnie tidak kuat untuk pergi ke rumah sakit, kepala unnie pusing sekali... bisa kah kau menelepon dr. Shinhae untuk datang ke sini? " Taeyeon bertanya dengan lemah. " Ne unnie, " Tiffany mulai menelepon dokter pribadi keluarga Kim.

-SKIP-

**TING TONG!**

Xiumin membukakan pintu dan terlihat lah seorang yeoja cantik yang mengenakan jas putih juga _stetoscope _di leher nya. " Annyeong haseyo... silahkan masuk, Taeyeon noona dan Jessica noona sudah menunggu di dalam kamar nya, " Xiumin mempersilahkan yeoja tersebut untuk masuk.

**CKLEK**

Shinhae masuk ke dalam kamar Taeyeon dan Jessica sambil tersenyum. Ia mendekati Tiffany dan Yoona lalu memeluk mereka. " Shinhae unnie! Miss you so much! " Tiffany memeluk Shinhae dengan erat. "Jadi... apa yang terjadi? " Shinhae bertanya sambil duduk di sisi kasur dekat Taeyeon.

" Begini unnie... Tae Unnie dan Sica unnie sering muntah-muntah di pagi hari seperti morning sick, nafsu makan mereka juga bertambah hampir 4 kali lipat, keinginan mereka juga aneh-aneh seperti orang ngidam, bahkan mood swing mereka semakin parah dan kurasa mereka tambah gemuk terutama perut mereka yang terlihat membuncit akhir-akhir ini, " Tiffany menjelaskan nya dengan polos sedangkan Shinhae tersenyum menahan tawa. " Baiklah, terima kasih informasi nya. Aku akan coba memeriksa mereka dulu... " Shinhae mulai memeriksa kedua yeoja yang terkulai lemah di atas kasur.

-SKIP-

" MWO!? " Ke-4 yeoja yang ada di dalam kamar tersebut terkejut dengan penuturan sang dokter. " Apa unnie yakin? " Jessica bertanya untuk memastikan, " Aku yakin karena mendengar informasi dari Tiffany tadi, menstruasi kalian yang sudah telat 2 minggu, perut membuncit... itu arti nya kalian hamil " Shinhae kembali menjelaskan.

TBC

Chap 2 updated!


End file.
